one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tails vs Diddy Kong
Diddy Kong vs Tails is Peep4Life's sixth OMM. Description Donkey Kong vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Two lovable irritating sidekicks and best friends to the protagonists go at it in my sixth one minute melee. Will Tails' smarts overcome Diddy Kong's nimbleness? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Diddy Kong was swinging from tree branch to tree branch enjoying the lovely jungle weather. He was interrupted by the sound of a plane overhead landing on the banana horde. Diddy Kong screamed and ran towards the destroyed horde. Tails slowly picked himself up and looked around at the scattered fruits. He then turned around to see an angry monkey jump into his face. Tails shrugged him off and prepared to defend. Player 2 get ready! FIGHT! Diddy Kong pulled up a peanut popgun and started firing at Tails. A few shots connected but the fox was able to push through with a homing attack. Diddy jumped for a tree branch and swung at Tails, grabbing his foe with his feet and dropping him on the ground. Tails got back up and launched dummy rings which caused explosions all around Diddy Kong. The monkey was able to avoid the blasts but was knocked out the air by Tails' homing attack. Diddy Kong pulled back and dropped several banana peels to slow down the pursuing Tails. The fox eventually slipped and Diddy took advantage by clapping his hands on Tails' face. Tails spun in a ball to defend and made his way back to the plane. Diddy Kong got too confident and followed and was met with another dummy ring which blew up and hurt Diddy a lot. Tails then span his two tails and created a tornado which carried Diddy Kong away and smacked him into a tree. Tails started up his plane and took to the air, far above his ape opponent. Diddy Kong looked up in confusion before remembering the rocket barrel jet pack. He equipped the item and gave chase to Tails. The two engaged in a battle of peanuts vs dummy rings. Tails decided to fly his plane right at Diddy, but the monkey steered his flight out of the way and fired another peanut which barely missed Tails by an inch. Tails sent a field of dummy rings and one connected, destroying the jet pack of Diddy Kong. One of the barrels then flew away and got caught in the rotors of Tails' plane, forcing a crash landing. As Tails ejected, he saw a move that was all to familiar fall right into his face: one of his own dummy rings. The ring exploded and launched Tails to the ground, right in front of Diddy Kong. Tails was out of it and Diddy stood over the body clapping in victory. KO Diddy Kong walked away and several jungle creatures began picking at Tails' body. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Diddy Kong! Category:What-If? fighters Category:Sidekick vs sidekick Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Peep4Life Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees